Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~
|Caption2 = |type = Album |typedescriptor = Compilation |artist = Hello! Project |released = April 26, 2000 December 15, 2004 (DVD) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, DVD |recorded = 1998-2000 |length = 1:15:16 |label = |producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = |Next1 = Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (2001) }}Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～; Petit Best ~Yellow Blue Red~) is the 1st compilation album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. This album sold a total of 903,230 copies, charting for 19 weeks reaching #1 on the Oricon charts.First press came with a 20-page booklet, clear file (a see-through group picture) and a transparent box. This album featured 5 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The fifth track, Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze was used in commercials for'' SALA'' shampoo and as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase!, and was later released on Abe Natsumi's first album, Hitoribocchi. The eighth and ninth tracks are remixes of Morning Musume's seventh and eighth singles. These remixes originally appeared on the vinyl LP versions of the singles. The tenth track is a version of T&C Bomber's sixth single Marui Taiyou -Winter Ver.- with vocals by all four members rather than just the three who were in the unit at the time of the single's release. This track was later included on the group's second album 2nd STAGE. The 16th track is a recording of the Hello! Project theme song as performed by all three 2000 shuffle units. The individual units had released versions on their singles. A limited edition for Hawaii was also released, containing the same track list but different cover. It has the catalog number TGCS-1037 and was released on the label UP-FRONT AGENCY USA). Two other Special Best for Hawaii-albums were also released, in 2002 and 2003. The Petit Best DVD was not released until 2004 (alongside the DVDs for Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ , Petit Best 3, and Petit Best 5. It features PVs related to the album tracks). The limited edition of the DVD was released in a tall case and came with the first press item Hello! Project photo card No. 0089. Regular editions came in standard jewel case cover. Tracklist CD #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 #Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 #Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze (トウモロコシと空と風; Corn and Sky and Wind) - Abe Natsumi #Tanpopo (Single Version) - Tanpopo #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tanpopo #LOVE Machine (analog remix) - Morning Musume #Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix) - Morning Musume #Marui Taiyou (4nin ver.) - T&C Bomber #Junjou Koushinkyoku - Nakazawa Yuko #Anata no Yume ni Naritai - Heike Michiyo #Daikirai - Heike Michiyo #Summer Night Town (English Version) - Coconuts Musume #DANCE & CHANCE (English Version) - Coconuts Musume #Hello! no Theme (16nin version) - Kiiro 5, Aoiro 7, Akagumi 4 Hidden track: "Yamucharou Commercial Song" (「飲茶楼CMソング」) DVD #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 #Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 #Tanpopo (Single Version) - Tanpopo #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tanpopo #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume #Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume #Marui Taiyou -Winter Ver.- - Taiyo to Ciscomoon #DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu - T&C Bomber #Junjou Koushinkyoku - Nakazawa Yuko #Anata no Yume ni Naritai - Heike Michiyo #Daikirai - Heike Michiyo #DANCE & CHANCE - Coconuts Musume #Summer Night Town (English Version) - Coconuts Musume Featured Members Concert Performances ;Toumorokoshi to Sora to Kaze *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan *Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa ;Hello! no Theme *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project album to reach #1 on the Oricon weekly albums chart. External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2000 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Petit Best Category:Best Albums Category:2004 DVDs Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales